Ancient History
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: What happens when the well does something out of the ordinary- and what follows afterwards. A short one-shot, implied InuKag, written for Forthright's Leap Day Challenge on livejournal.


Ancient History

by That'sMyFiasco

Written for Forthright's Leap Day Challenge on livejournal. The oneshot must feature a day which is... out of the ordinary, in some way.

Disclaimer: The bone-eaters well and everything else around it do not belong to me- except the ones you may not recognize.

* * *

Kagome tossed her backpack into the well with a huff, dusting off her hands before perching herself on the ledge and swinging her feet over the side. Inuyasha had actually neglected to personally come and fetch her, and she had had a long, relaxing weekend at home. However, despite the peace and comfort that a modern mattress brings, she was starting to get a little concerned- it was _really _unlike him to just leave her alone all weekend, especially when she hadn't even come home for school.

Shaking her head to try and clear her worries, Kagome jumped into the well without another thought, closing her eyes when she felt the familiar drop of her stomach. She landed with a softer thud than she was accustomed to, and Kagome looked around the bottom of the well, somewhat puzzled to see a layer of leaves and debris covering the ground. She quickly brushed it off, however, grateful for the thicker growth of vines when it came time to climb out of the old bone-eater's well.

Finally, she made it over the side, breathing heavily as she dragged her backpack out after her, cursing its bulk silently. The young girl was doubled over as she tried to catch her breath, but as she straightened her eyes grew quite wide.

This part of the forest was overgrown and thick, the grass at her feet tangled and sprinkled with wildflowers. Untraceable was the path she had worn in the direction of the village, apparently overgrown with weeds- it couldn't have been used in decades. Frantic, Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder, pushing through the weeds and running towards the general area of Kaede's.

It took her less time than she expected to reach the rice paddies and fields of the village, stumbling upon the first few outlying houses only a few moments after that. A stray thought wondered that none of these houses looked familiar, but the young girl refused to think about it, merely attributing it to the fact that it had been a while since she she had passed that way. After a few more minutes, she reached Kaede's, stumbling through the door without warning.

"Kaede? Please, Kaede, I think something weird is going on-" Startled, Kagome froze, staring at the older, dark-haired woman who was sorting herbs in the middle of the room. "Oh! -er, I'm really sorry, but can you tell me where to find Kaede? I think it's important that I talk to her soon..." Lamely, Kagome trailed off, staring bemusedly at the older woman.

"Are you okay?" The woman flinched at the sound of her voice, and she began to scoop up her herbs, shuffled back towards the opposite wall. "Listen," Kagome began tentatively, "I didn't mean to startle you. You look like you've seen a-"

"G-g-ghost!" She jumped to feet and pressed her back against the wall, seemingly unsure whether to try and make a break for the door or to keep as far away from Kagome from possible.

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey, I'm no ghost. My name's Kagome, and all I want to know is where Kaede and my friends are and why everything looks so... odd."

The other woman's expression was now a mix between fright, confusion, and pity. "Child, no one named Kaede has lived here in many years- I barely remember her."

"What- what do you mean, you_ 'barely remember her_'? I was just here three _days _ago, and everyone was perfectly fine!" The young miko gave a small huff, sticking out her lower lip in a classic pout. "And who are _you, _anyway?"

The older woman quirked one dark eyebrow, but shrugged, speaking softly. "My name is Mitani- I am the healing woman for this village- we have not had a priestess in many years.." Kagome's mouth dropped open, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"So... Kaede's dead?" Mitani nodded, but Kagome was strangely calm, just nodding as if things were falling into place.

"And it's been a while, hasn't it?" Another nod. "Oh..." The young girl trailed off, sinking to the floor and propping her chin up with one hand. "I see. But why did you call me a ghost?"

Mitani chuckled under her breath and walked over to the fire, moving a pot of water over the flame. "Why don't I make us some tea and we can talk _all _about it."

_**-------------------------------**_

Kagome settled onto the thin mat, cupping the little mug of steaming tea in her hands. She smiled warily at Mitani, who sat across the room with her own cup. "So..." the schoolgirl began slowly, speaking to her tea. "Where do we start now?" Mitani considered this for a moment.

"Perhaps you should tell me where you come from- and why you expected to find a woman who lived here decades ago." Kagome nodded and took a deep breath, still addressing the teacup.

"Well, it all started on my fifteenth birthday- you see, I live in this shrine..."

Some time later, Kagome finished her story, looking up at Mitani with a sheepish grin. "Listen, I know it's difficult to believe, but it's true. All _too _true, actually."

Mitani nodded slowly, setting the empty teacup on the floor beside her. "No, I _do _believe you- though I have to admit, your story is quite... er, incredible. But then, I'm predisposed to believe such things."

At this, Kagome's eyes brightened, and she looked at Mitani with more interest. "Does this have something to do with the fact that you thought I was a ghost?" The older woman studied her for a moment before nodding once more.

"You remind me," she began quietly, "Of someone I knew when I was younger- a friend of my grandmother's."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome considered this for a moment before frowning slightly, looking at Mitani with a bemused expression. "So, what happened to her? This friend of your grandma's, I mean." But almost before Kagome finished her question, Mitani was shaking her head.

"I don't think that it would be for the best if you were to know something like that."

Kagome started to shake her head in response, but then understanding dawned. The young girl's jaw dropped and her face blanched, the look on her face somewhere between disbelief and nausea. "So... you think that I'm... her." Taking Mitani's silence as a yes, Kagome gasped, continuing quickly. "Well then, you have to tell me! Does something bad happen to me? Does- does something happen to one of my friends?"

Mitani didn't answer, but stood slowly, smoothing out the wrinkles in her hakama. "Come, Kagome. Why don't you show me this well of yours." The younger girl frowned, but stood as well, following Mitani out the door.

_**-------------------------------**_

The walk back to the well went quickly, and eventually Kagome was pushing her way through the last cluster of brambles, the bone-eater's well coming into view.

Though Kagome hung back, Mitani walked up to the well, peering over the rotting sides into the dark depths. "So... so this is where you come from," she said slowly, her eyes wide. Kagome nodded, walking up to stand next to her.

"Yep- well, sort of. This is what I use to _get _home; it's not like I live at the bottom of a well." The older woman nodded in understanding, still quiet.

A few moments later, she looked over at Kagome. "I can feel the energy from this well- it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Are you going to try and go home?" Kagome eyed the well warily for a few minutes before speaking.

"I- I guess I should try, right? I mean, even if it does go wonky on me again, there's no point in me being stuck here as anywhere else."

Mitani studied her for a moment, smiling slightly. "Still, there's no need to try it now- your things are still back at my home, and it would be foolish to try on an empty stomach- in case things go "wonky", as you say." Kagome's expression immediately brightened, and she smiled at the other woman.

"Sure!" Embarrassed at her own enthusiasm, Kagome blushed slightly, but continued to smile. "Er, I mean, that would be great. Thank you." Turning, they began their trek back through the forest, passing in front of the solemn Goshinboku.

_**-------------------------------**_

As they walked, Kagome lagged behind, letting Mitani lead the way back to the village. When a few moments had passed in silence, Kagome spoke up, her expression curious. "So, you never knew Kaede?" Mitani glanced back at her over her shoulder before responding.

"No. My memories of her are of others talking about her instead of my own. She was already quite old when I was born- my mother said that it could only have been what miko energy she possessed that allowed her to live so long."

"Oh, I see." Kagome was quiet for a moment, staring at the ground beneath her as she walked. "You said that the village didn't have a miko- did no one take over for Kaede?"

Mitani shook her head. "My grandmother and mother each preformed the duties of a miko, but they each had families of their own- as do I."

"You have a family?" Kagome lifted her gaze from the ground, eyes bright. The older woman chuckled at the girl's eager expression, her voice gentle.

"Yes, I do- I have a little boy."

Kagome laughed, clapping her hands. "That's wonderful! Do I get to meet him?"

Mitani smiled kindly. "I suppose- he and his father will be back by dinnertime."

_**-------------------------------**_

Later that day, Kagome stood next to Mitani back at her home, slicing and chopping an array of vegetables and herbs. Uncharacteristically quiet, Kagome tried hard to fight back a sudden onset of tears and memories- it was too easy to remember standing in almost the same spot with Kaede and her friends, helping to preparing meals for everyone. Mitani was quiet as well, understanding somehow that Kagome didn't wish to talk anymore and keeping an her attention fully on the task at hand. Eventually, the cozy smell of cooking food filled the little house, warming the air as the sky darkened.

Soon after sunset, Kagome heard a small giggle coming from outside. About to turn around and see who it was, she was stopped by Mitani, who placed a finger over her lips and motioned to Kagome to keep facing away from the door.

Though confused, Kagome did as she was told, nearly jumping out of her skin a few seconds later when a little boy hurled himself through the door at Mitani, shouting, "SURPRISE!!"

Once composed, Kagome had to giggle at the little boy- his grin of triumph at surprising his mother was nearly as large as he was. "So, Mama, did I surprise you, did I?" Mitani chuckled, her smile indulgent.

"You sure did, Toishi. And it was your father's idea, I suppose?" The little boy nodded gleefully, running over to the door as a tall man walked into the room, flinging his hands around his father's knees.

"Come on now, Soutan," the man said gruffly, fighting to keep a smile off his face. "No need to sell me out to your mother like that, eh?" Mitani laughed outright at him while Toishi giggled gleefully, rising to greet him with a kiss.

Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, Mitani turned towards Kagome, smiling in an almost shy manner. "Kagome, this is my husband Izumi, and my son, Toishi. Everyone, this is Kagome- she's come to visit us." When Izumi heard Kagome's name, he looked at Mitani, eyes meeting hers with an incredulous expression on his face. Before he could speak, however, Mitani shook her head just slightly, pressing her lips together in a tight line.

Kagome, meanwhile, was distracted, watching Toishi carefully as he slowly edged his way towards her. After a few minutes of this, he stood directly in front of the young girl, studying her with the serious gravity that only a very young child can have. Finally, he spoke, his smile growing. "So, you're a friend of my Mama's?" Kagome nodded.

"Oh," said he, considering this for a moment. "Would you like to come see my puppy?"

Surprised, Kagome nodded, allowing herself to be led outside by the boy. After a few moments, Izumi turned to his wife, is expression confused and concerned. "Mitani, this... Kagome. You think that she's... her?"

Mitani moved over to the door, looking out through misty eyes. Kagome and Toishi were romping with the dog, their laughter floating over to where she stood. "Yes, I do," she said quietly. Turning back to her husband, she gave him a watery smile, taking his hand when he walked over to stand next to her.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" He spoke softly, keeping a careful eye on her face. She nodded, smiling when the dog pounced on Toishi.

"She never even got to meet Toishi."

Izumi nodded, touching her shoulder lightly. "Well then, maybe it's for the best that she came now."

_**-------------------------------**_

"And then, of course we realized he wasn't _actually _unconscious- man, did Sango smack him _really _well THAT time." Kagome laughed, using her chopsticks to pop a rice ball into her mouth. Mitani and Izumi laughed along with her, though Toishi had dozed off against a low cushion.

Smiling wistfully, the young girl picked up one last piece of zucchini, chewing until she was nibbling on the end of her chopstick. Finally, she sighed, standing and picking up her backpack from where it lay in the corner. "You know, I should be going," she said quietly, studying her hands in front of her. "I- I need to try and get back to my friends."

The couple stood likewise, Mitani moving to pick up Toishi as he stirred. "We'll come with you," Izumi said needlessly, Kagome smiling with gratitude. With no further ado they were on their way, the trip through Inuyasha's forest to the bone-eater's well going quickly.

Soon enough, they had arrived, the well glowing subtly in the moonlight. Kagome looked into the dark depths, finally glancing over her shoulder at the little family standing in the clearing.

"Thank you," she said quickly, her voice just a little too loud. "For everything- for helping me. I appreciate it."

Mitani nodded, handing Toishi to her husband and walking over to Kagome. "It was our pleasure," she said slowly, trying to keep her voice steady. "It was- it was good to see you. And I'm glad you were able to see Toishi."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she stared into those of Mitani, unsurprised to be met with a quick flash of gold. Somehow reassured, Kagome smiled at Mitani, saying only, "I'll see you again."

Turning, she swung her legs over the unsteady sides of the well, taking a deep breath and leaning in, for once relieved to reel the familiar drop in the pit of her stomach.

_**-------------------------------**_

When the world had stopped moving, she looked up, seeing only the normal growth of vines. Mere seconds later, Inuyasha's head appeared over the side of the well, his face a black thundercloud. Though he reached down to help her out of the well, once her feet were on stable ground he promptly exploded.

"What. The. Fucking. _HELL, _Kagome?? You stay away for a whole damn weekend, and when I try to go and bring you home, the fucking well won't even let me fucking through! What the hell did you DO?" Practically growling, he began to pace, only to be captured by a Kagome in a flying leap.

Overeager, she knocked the both of them to the ground, only saved from a heavy fall by Inuyasha's quick reflexes. He frowned and began to scold once more, but was stopped as Kagome pressed a quick kiss to each cheek. Blushing furiously, he simply stared at her, blushing furiously. "K-kagome? W-what're you- er, what's going on?" She giggled, blithely reached up at tweaking one of his ears.

"Remind me to tell you _all _about it in a few decades, eh?" He frowned, but was quickly distracted, and track of time was lost.

* * *

_Finis_


End file.
